Sigismund Asgrimsson
Sigismund Asgrimsson is the son of Hallstein, and Torunn marking him as a commoner from southern Hannover, but following his rise he has become the lord and patriarch of House Asgrimsson. Ceolfrith Vesteinsson would have one child with Sigismund Asgrimsson and their child together in the form of Ceolfrith Vesteinsson would following its birth become the matriarch and lord of House Vesteinsson and would also signal her death as following the birth Ceolfrith was killed by Adhela Asgrimsson. Sigismund would be born the third child of Hallstein and Torunn to poor Teutons living in the southern Hannover town of Pfalz where his birth was a source of pain for the family who could barely keep alive his two elder siblings. At four years old Sigismund would lose his mother, and sister to sickness of which also caused his father to leave the house abandoning him and his brother who was nine to fend for themselves and during this time his brother begin a career in crime to keep the two alive. At twelve Sigismund already showing signs of his great intelligence would come to impress a prominent priest in his town and became the priests bookkeeper and general administrator. Following the discovery that the confessors who he had shown were stealing money had never been brought to justice it was Sigismund that begin to question his loyalty to Humbert Imhoff and as this loyalty faded he discovered that Humbert was allowing this as he had long ago been blackmailed by these confessors due to their knowledge of him being involved in a pedophilia ring within the Grand Cathedral. Following this horrifying discovery it was Sigismund that turned on Humbert and after discovering that the ring of molestation and rapes was rampant he was unable to move on and thus Sigismund would brutally murder Humbert Imhoff staging his death as the act of a vengeful victim and escaping justice for this murder. At the age of sixteen Sigismund after the murder of the priest he had served for several years he would travel southward to the Kingdom of Lorraine where he eventually rode to the small village of Hachiville and it was here where his story would take a dramatic turn. Arriving in Hachiville it was Sigismund that was forced to sleep in the streets for several nights before he was brought in by Thorald of whom allowed him to stay in his home, and living with Thorald he came to see a picture of Hachiville where the village was overcome with tyranny by the local aldermen and it was this view that created a hatred within him for the aldermen as he helped the family of Thorald work their farm. Following the naming of Sigismund Asgrimsson as the Guildmaster for House Vesteinsson it was Sigismund who had completed his work as he now was placed in the line of succession for the Alderman of the Fiefdom of Hachiville and with this in place he would alongside Asleif, Estrid, Halldora ambush Erlend while he was taking part in his monthly hunt and with Erlend's death they buried him in a shallow grave and prepared for the next stage in the takeover of Hachiville. Having been named the new alderman by the people the following day and hosting large scale meetings with the people he created a sence of hysteria in the village ranks leading to them falling into line behind him. During the events of the Lorraine Civil War it was Sigismund and his Dutchy of Hachiville that became infamous as they joined the forces of Richard Beiberwoosen and committed mass atrocities across western Lorraine. After nearly a year of fighting in western Lorraine the forces of Sigismund Asgrimsson would move into eastern Lorraine where he fought at the Battle of Stockgarden and destroyed the opposing force he was fighting and then despite being commanded by Richard to stand down he would remain in the Stockgarden area destroying several villages before eventually he was forced to return to Hachiville when Richard Beiberwoosen now king threatened to bring him to justice. Characteristics Personality Sigismund would be changed in personality by the death of his sister Luitgard, but this became even more stark following her return to him as a ghost. This ghost version of Luitgard which was not actually Luitgard but in truth the Titan Tamfana of whom in her attempt to rebuild the German people saw an opportunity in the young Teuton Sigismund and begin to plot to assist his rise taking on the persona of his sister. Through the manipulation and push of Tamfana Sigismund begins to view those that do not serve his purpose of building a society as less then human and this leads him to become perhaps the most violent and savage character in the entire story with him willfully committing acts of ethnic cleansing. History Sigismund would be born the third child of Hallstein and Torunn to poor Teutons living in the southern Hannover town of Pfalz where his birth was a source of pain for the family who could barely keep alive his two elder siblings. Death and Abandonment At four years old Sigismund would lose his mother, and sister to sickness of which also caused his father to leave the house abandoning him and his brother who was nine to fend for themselves and during this time his brother begin a career in crime to keep the two alive. Finding Purpose At twelve Sigismund already showing signs of his great intelligence would come to impress a prominent priest in his town and became the priests bookkeeper and general administrator. Writing a Maniphesto It was while Sigismund was working as the book keeper for the Sigmar priest that he begin to feel a real belief in Sigmar and during this time his political ideology would mix with this and led to Sigismund sneaking into the temples scribe rooms and using the machines there to begin writing his maniphesto which he named the Tome of Sigismund. Discoveries Following the discovery that the confessors who he had shown were stealing money had never been brought to justice it was Sigismund that begin to question his loyalty to Humbert Imhoff and as this loyalty faded he discovered that Humbert was allowing this as he had long ago been blackmailed by these confessors due to their knowledge of him being involved in a pedophilia ring within the Grand Cathedral. Following this horrifying discovery it was Sigismund that turned on Humbert and after discovering that the ring of molestation and rapes was rampant he was unable to move on and thus Sigismund would brutally murder Humbert Imhoff staging his death as the act of a vengeful victim and escaping justice for this murder. Leaving Hannover At the age of fifteen Sigismund after the murder of the priest he had served for several years he would travel southward to the Kingdom of Lorraine where he eventually rode to the small village of Hachiville and it was here where his story would take a dramatic turn. Family Members House Asgrimsson - New.png|Torunn - Mother|link=Torunn House Asgrimsson - New.png|Hallstein - Father|link=Hallstein Adhela Asgrimsson Cover Front Amazing.jpg|Adhela Asgrimsson - Wife|link=Adhela Asgrimsson Asleif Asgrimsson Cover Front Amazing.jpg|Asleif Asgrimsson - Wife|link=Asleif Asgrimsson Thorve Vesteinsson Cover Front Amazing.jpg|Thorve Vesteinsson - Wife|link=Thorve Vesteinsson Arnvid Asgrimsson.jpg|Arnvid Asgrimsson - Brother|link=Arnvid Asgrimsson Adelheid Onemsson Cover Amazing Front.jpg|Adelheid Onemsson - Sister|link=Adelheid Onemsson House Asgrimsson - New.png|Luitgard - Sister|link=Luitgard Relationships Adhela Asgrimsson Cover Front Amazing.jpg|Adhela Asgrimsson - Lover|link=Adhela Asgrimsson Alahis Gausian Cover.jpg|Alahis Gausian - Partner|link=Alahis Gausian Leliana Orsinio Cover Amazing Front Hot.jpg|Leliana Thoe Orsinio - Rival|link=Leliana Thoe Orsinio Thorald Ernmundsson.jpg|Thorald Ernmundsson - Father Figure|link=Thorald Ernmundsson Kingdom of Lorriane.jpg|Erlend Vesteinsson - Enemy|link=Erlend Vesteinsson Asleif Asgrimsson Cover Front Amazing.jpg|Asleif Asgrimsson - Lover|link=Asleif Asgrimsson Thorve Vesteinsson Cover Front Amazing.jpg|Thorve Vesteinsson - Lover|link=Thorve Vesteinsson Halldora Cover Front Amazing.jpg|Halldora - Servent|link=Halldora Arnvid Asgrimsson.jpg|Arnvid Asgrimsson - Family|link=Arnvid Asgrimsson Tamfana Cover Front Amazing1.jpg|Tamfana - Ally|link=Tamfana Ceolfrith Vesteinsson Cover Front Amazing.jpg|Ceolfrith Vesteinsson - Victim|link=Ceolfrith Vesteinsson Category:People Category:People of Lorraine Category:Human Category:Teuton Category:Knight Category:Knight of Sigmar Category:Desciple of Sigmar Category:Leader Category:House Asgrimsson Category:POV Character Category:Teufrank Category:People of Hannover Category:Commoner